


Pie in the Eye

by AuntG



Series: Because I Got Pie [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Humble Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: This is part of my pie themed series. It can vaguely be considered a Valentine's day fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Because I Got Pie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558882
Kudos: 3





	Pie in the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Yes, I am aware that canonically speaking, Dean's first crush was a girl named Robin in New York state in 1995.

February 11th, 1994

Katie was a pretty girl with aniridia.

When Dean first met her it was after a rumor about demonic children in Oregon compelled John to uproot his children from their lives--yet again--and move to Salem.

After walking down the same street from school for several blocks they briefly stopped for a moment to rest and gawk, looking through the window at an antiquated ice cream shop.

Dean heard a small bark and turned his head just as Sam spoke.

"Look Dean, a great dane puppy!"

Before him, Dean saw a busty teenage blonde in sandals, a short jeans skirt, a flowy purple blouse, and aubergine sunglasses being led by a large half-grown dog.

Predictably, Sam had gone over to pet the pooch.

"You're so cute!" Sam gushed while energetically petting the flea bitten animal.

"I'm Dean." Dean said as he put out a hand.

The girl just ignored it and answered;

"I'm Katie"

"Who's a good boy? Who's a--wait," Sam said as he picked up the tag to get a better look.

"Did you really name your dog Scooby Doo?"

"It was a joke, me and my friends at school call ourselves the Scooby gang, so…"

Dean gave her his most charming smile and said:

"Obviously, anyone can see you're Daphne."

She sniffed.

"Actually, I'm more like Velma--Tolstoy, not beach reading*."

"Dean's Fred." Sam added, unhelpfully.

She wrinkled her nose.

"Not that I would even bother with beach reading--you don't usually find the paperbacks written in braille."

Sam tried to stifle his giggling.

*****

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *I needed to be mean, so I'm paraphrasing this line from the most recent episode.


End file.
